Jesse Dark
Jesse Dark (July 16th, 1979) was born in Passion Point Florida to Billie Dark and Duane Dark. She has three younger brothers, Aidan Dark, Al Dark, and Ricky Dark. When she was 13 years old her mother left, without saying a word. Jesse had to practically raise her brothers herself. She was always looking after them, which was never easy. Especially since Al dropped out of school after their moml eft. Jesse was easily the smartest of her siblings, actually doing fairly well in school. She started community college before her dad died of a heart attack, and she had to take over the junkyard. Jesse has always hated her mom for leaving. She's a great hunter, who is an amazing shot with a rifle. She can be a bit of a redneck. She considers her 'idiot brothers' a whole lot of trouble. Usually Aidan was able to control them, but when he went off to jail, things went south. Jesse often would sell stuff she found at the junkyard at the pawn shop. She made decent money, but it was hard with all her little brothers Medical bills from him doing stupid stunts. Jesse hates people of the 'rich' lifestyle. During the Passion Point Psychopath Murders she was a suspect. Her brother Al was killed by Edward Adair. After the murders, she forced her brother Aidan to take over the junkyard, and traveled for a bit. She eventually found and killed her mother. She then returned, and made sure nobody asked any questions. She eventually went on to have two daughters of her own Jezabelle Dark and Annie Dark. =Childhood= Growing up with three brothers, Jesse was a bit of a tomboy. She'd often go hunting, or play baseball with the guys. She didn't have any friends that were girls. She lived in the junkyard, and people would pick on her for it. And she'd give them a knuckle sandwich because of it. She never got into as much trouble as any of her brothers, but she knew how to stand up for herself. When she was 13 years old her mother left, which made her the woman of the house. She had to do all the cooking, cleaning, and making sure all of her brothers were taken care of. Aidan was 11, and mostly able to take care of himself, but Al was 8 years old and had dropped out of school, and Ricky was only four. Jesse had to be a mom to her little brothers while still going to school. =High School= Jesse wasn't very popular in high school, though she did have several boyfriends. She actually did fairly well in school, better than most people expected. Especially since it wasn't easy taking care of three brothers. =College= After graduating high school, Jesse started to community college where she studied business. She managed to keep a 3.0 GPA average. Jesse tried harder than she ever did in high school, and wanted to be able to move up in the world. Unfortunately, when she was 21 years old her father died of a heart attack, forcing her to drop out of college, and take over the junkyard. =Taking over the Junkyard= Jesse took over the junkyard after her father died. She also had tot ake care of her three brothers, which was no easy task. She tried dating, but her brothers scared off most guys. She figured anybody they didn't scare off wasn't worth dating. Her brother went to jail in 2005, leaving her to take care of the two youngest by herself. But it was no easy task, as they were always getting into more and more trouble. She often had to threaten people to get them out of it. This made her very disliked in town, though she didn't care. =Passion Point Psychopath Murders= During the Passion Point Psychopath murders, Jesse was a suspect. She had been named one because she was a descendant of Florence Andrews one of the 7 nuns murdered by Thomas Lumen. During the investigation, she would often call people idiots. She locked her own brothers in a shed for several hours after they tried to leave without her. Jesse was eventually cleared, but her brother Al was killed. =Later Life= Jesse left town for a while after the murders were over, leaving Aidan in charge of the junkyard. She hunted her mother, and found her in Tennesee, where she shot her. Jesse then drug the body back, and buried it deep in the junkyard. Nobody dares to ask her any questions. She has two daughters of her own eventually, Jezzabelle and Annie. =Quotes= "They're dumb as a doornail, but they're family. You mess with them, you mess with me. Got it? Good." - on her brothers "My idiot brothers." "He's friends with my brother. That qualifies most people." - On what makes Stewart Burton an idiot "Most of em'. Idiots." - on people who came to her junkyard because a murder "I think it might be." - on if Idiot is her favorite word "Grandaddy opened up the wrecking yard. Then he and grandma had daddy, who married a bitch, who had the four of us." "They think they're something special. Hot shit on a silver platter. But all they are is cold dog crap on a paper plate." - on why she hates the Rich "Yes. Those IDIOTS think they can leave me behind. I AM GOING TO MAKE THEM REGRET THE DAY THEY TRIED TO RUN AWAY FROM ME! THEY ARE GOING TO BE IN FOR A WORLD OF PAIN!" "I'm going to lock them in the old shed at the wrecking yard until they BEG to be let out." - on how she will punish her brothers "Yeah, we do. It's cause he's practically retarded. Course I suppose with how much of an idiot my brother is, that's an insult to the retarded kids. We call him Baby brother, because he acts like a five year old. Monkey see, Monkey do. He's been hospitalized so many times, the doctors know his name by now." - on why they call Al "Baby Boy" "Cause I'm smarter than all of them. People think I'm stupid. But I went to college. Didn't graduate, cause Daddy died. But I've been. That's more than I can so for those three idiots." "Course I have. I'd love to see her waltz back onto my property, so I could shoot the bitch." - on if she'd like to see her mother again "At least 70 times." - on how many times Al has been in the hospital "Hah! That'd never work. The idiot don't know if you stick your hand in the electrical socket, you're going to get shocked. Even after the first ten times. Nobody telling him anything is going to help." "Now listen here, Bitch. Don't tell me how to run my family. I know how to take care of my own. You stay out of my business there. I'd love to go to college. YOu think I wouldn't? But someone has to watch out for em'. Just cause their stupid, don't mean they aren't people. That's how those damn rich folks think." "That asshole, Andrew Emerson trespassed on my property one time. He was a bigger idiot than either of my brothers. I told him to back off. He didn't listen. So I pulled out ol' betsy, and fired at him. I think he ran faster than he ever had." Category:MISTX4 Characters Category:MISTX4 Suspects Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Suspects Category:MISTX0